The immediate goals of this work are 1) to carry out a five year review of all pedigrees previously studied and to enlist as many previously unavailable subjects as possible; 2) together with collaborators from other institutions to review diagnoses and to work up new pedigrees of schizophrenia and of affective disorders; 3) to explore additional well-defined genetic markers; 4) to establish fibroblast cultures from at least four members of each nuclear family, and 5) to use 2-dimensional gel electrophoresis of plasma, hemolysates, erythrocyte ghosts, lymphocytes, fibroblasts and saliva to search for a polymorphic protein as a close genetic marker for schizophrenia and for dysthymotaxia.